The Cry of the Siren
by YaSakura
Summary: She's in love with someone she shouldn't be in love with. And he with her. But her secret could kill any hopes of them being together. And only her cry can help end the war, and save his life. Spolierfree summary


* * *

**The Cry of the Siren

* * *

**

_**Author's Note: Sirens are Greek mythological creatures with the voices of angels that inadvertently cause mass destruction. Often said to have the wings of birds. Sirens lived on rocky islands in the middle of the sea. Commonly in groups of threes. One of them played the lyre, one played the flute and another one sang. Female.

* * *

**_

_A young woman sat on what seemed to be a rock floating in the middle of an ocean. She was completely naked, but her long golden blonde hair covered her body. A tip of an elf-like ear poked out on on side of her head, and her hair was pushed behind her other ear with a thorn branch. Her skin was pale and her fingers were long and supple. Her eyes were the exact shade as the blue ocean water, but held a hauntingly sad tone to them. _

_"My child... my dear, dear child. There will be many people who wish to harness your power. And for that, I shall forever be sorry. I had hoped that you would not recieve the gift and curse I, your ancestor, was given." The woman spoke with a angelic voice. _

_With a gentle passion, wings opened up from the woman's back. The part on which the feathers hung from was tanner than the woman's skin. But the feathers were each a different color in the color spectrum._

_"With our beauty and our voice, comes devastation. We shall not know of love by who were are, but what we are, unless the one who loves us, had been in love with us for a long while before. Only then can we fall in love. " the woman continued, smiling slightly._

_"It has come to my knowledge, that the time you and I live in is different. But I know that with every generation of us, comes a new force of evil. Before you accept your destiny, you must know, that your survival isn't always imminent." the woman admitted, placing a hand into the water surrounding her._

_"With every breath you take, the evil becomes more aware of your presence. You, but not you alone, have the power to face this evil. You are one of three destined ones. One of the saviors of the world." the woman said solemnly._

_"I was once one of the saviors, and I valiantly gave my life, so that everyone else could live. You may not have to resort to that extreme, but I know you will be a valiant heroine. You have the voice of an angel after all, my child." the woman said quietly._

_"You are a siren. A girl who is meant for more than petty arguments over the cutest guy, and a woman who is meant for more than a boring repetitive life." the woman said proudly, lifting her hand out of the water._

_"Life will be hard, and it has been hard for you. You will have your ups and downs, and will have many problems hiding your Siren appearance. I know this will not make sense to you yet, my dear child." the woman admitted, placing her hand on the rock._

_The woman pulled a maroon and an amber colored feather from her wings, and clapped them between her hands. A white powder filled the air, and clouded the woman. When the cloud disappeared, the woman's hair was an amber color, and her eyes a maroon. Her wings flapped twice, opening slightly wider._

_"My dear child, I know things are hard to put your head around. I don't believe finding out on your own would help you. You will always need a helping hand, no one person is perfect. But you aren't a child either, are you?" the woman asked. _

_Glancing down, the woman sighed sadly._

_"You will have to make sacrifices no one should have to make, my child. I am afraid you will have to grow up even faster than you already have. You may never be able to experiance the happiness that is love, of a lover or a child of your own. You may not make it past your next birthday. You may have to live with everlasting pain and sadness for the rest of your life." the woman said sadly._

_The woman threw her arm back and waved behind her head. The scene changed to a forest with fresh snow on the ground. Snow filtered in through the weather beaten trees, and a small shot of sun shined above the woman. The woman took both hands and crossed them across her chest, and smiled as a winter coat formed around her._

_"It doesn't matter where you are, my child. Even Siren's such as us must learn to create our own ways of life. Many years have past since my death, and that I know. Even so, I know that you must be frightened, scared, hopeful, and happy at the same time. Time hasn't changed so much that fear and happiness are non-existent." the woman began again._

_"Although I am dead, I will always be here to guide you. Although I do not know your name, I will listen to you. Although will shall never truly meet, I am glad to have been able to deliver this message." the woman went on, a single tear slipping down her face._

_"My child, things will be hard, I assure you again. But you mustn't falter. It is truly hard to accept what destiny shows you are, but it is even harder to do true good with it. There is little truth in what others may tell you about your destiny. You are meant for something greater than they can comprehend." the woman said even more cryptically._

_The woman sat down in the snow and stared up into the sky._

_"Heed simple words. If one cloaked in darkness tells you to cry, smile. If one cloaked in light tells you to smile, cry. Understand their words, and yet speak as little as possible. Sing when you need the power to defeat evil, but cry when you need the power to shower goodness." the woman continued, spinning._

_She dropped her head and smiled. Then, with a simple movement, pulled out a ocean blue feather and a golden yellow one, and smashed them between her hands. White powder produced a cloud, and when the cloud fell, the woman looked as she had before, with the exception of her coat._

_"My child, life is hard, I know, but never falter." the woman said yet again, pulling her coat off and letting her hair fall back down._

_The woman waved her hand, and was back on the rock in the ocean. With grace, she sat back down, pulled her hair behind her ear with a thorn, and smiled before speaking again._

_"My child... my dear, dear child. Find your sister Sirens. Help them. And never forget, never falter, heed simple words, and last, but not least. Believe."_


End file.
